Fate Happenes!
by 1Dcrazied5650
Summary: When Kenzie and her best friend meet The Louis Tomlinson on the street, Will romance be in the air or will the stress of having famous Boyfriends get to them?...I do not Own Louis Tomlinson or One Direction :


Top of Form 1

Fate  
Kenzie's POV:  
I woke up with this odd feeling something was about to happen. Especially after I had the weirdest dream about a boy I have never meet, but there was something very odd about him like I know him but not really. So I decided to tell my best friend Bethany about it.  
"Hello" she said, a little out of breath.  
"Hey, whats up Beth?" I asked, slightly scared of why she sounded so happy.  
"Nothing much listening to the radio". She said, I thought of a way to tell her about it when I decided to just wait and tell her later.  
" Yeah, me too. I think about heading for a walk". I said, just wanting to think about that dream I had.  
"Oh, OK we will talk later". She said.

I run to my closet and grab a pair of blue jean shorts and red tank top. It is like 100 degrees outside today. I put my hair in a side braid and grad a pair of aviator sunglasses, and walk out the door. I decided to run into Starbucks and grab me some coffee. As I was walking I wasn't really paying attention and ran right into someone, I dropped everything. When I finally look at the person I ran into I was shocked he had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention". I said, I really wasn't sorry at all I was glad I ran into him, he was gorgeous!  
" It's alright beautiful, what's your name". He asked, in the most sexiest British accent. My heart started to beat faster and faster.  
"McKenzie but call me Kenzie I like it better". I said, talking so much faster than I should have been.  
" McKenzie, I love it". He said, completely ignoring the fact I told him to call me Kenzie.  
" Well McKenzie my name is Louis, I am really sorry I ruined your coffee, care to come with me and get another". He asked, who am I to decline an offer of Coffee with a very hot guy.  
"Sure Louis I would love too" I smiled. He offered his arm which I took, him being such a gentlemen.  
"So tell me about yourself McKenzie". He asked, suddenly very curious.  
" Well I have a best friend names Bethany, I like to read and I love being outside". I said, becoming very insure now that the spotlight was on me.  
" Well I have a band with my four best friends Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, called One Direction. I love Carrots, and I want a boat". He said sounding very excited about wanting a boat. I could not get over how his Emerald green eyes light up thinking about it. I could already feel myself falling for him. By the time we got to Starbucks I knew he was on the X factor he and the band were FAMOUS!  
" Hey Louis do you mind if I ask you a question." I ask.  
"Yea, go ahead". He said, suddenly just paying attention to me.  
" Do you like...umm, having girls chase you?" I asked, suddenly feeling very embarrassed to ask.  
"Oh like have girls chase me...yea I do but I haven't found the one girl I love". he said suddenly look right at me. I'm a slightly attractive girl I mean but I would think of someone that's as perfect as Louis to even look at me twice.  
"Hey, I have to go back to the Hotel to meet the boys, you wanna come"? He asked, sounding very hopeful. I thought what harm could it be if I go meet the boys.  
"Sure I would love to". I said  
I hoped Beth wouldn't kill me if I go. I know how much she would like to meet them, maybe I will ask if she can go and meet them later. On the way there I actually ran into Beth.  
"Hey Kenzie and... LOUISTOMLINSON"! She screamed.  
"Hey Beth this is Louis, Louis this is Beth". I said, Pointing to each.  
"Hey I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you. Me and McKenzie were on are way to meet the boys, would you like to come". He asked, very polity.  
"Oh my God I would love to". She said, sounding very excited.  
" Than lets hop to it then" He said, and started to hop down the street, we just laughed and hopped after him.

(At The Hotel)  
"Ello Paul, excuse me lovely ladies coming through". He said, to a very big man who just nodded and moved. Me looking slightly red at being called lovely walked by him rather fast.I waked behind Louis for a while until we stopped at a door. Here we go I thought slightly scared of what was about to happen. I look over a Beth and she looks like she about to faint I mean I can tell she excited but wants to treat them like normal people. When he opened the door, I was so not prepared.  
"LOUIS"! multiple boys yelled, and Jumped on top of him, not noticing we were there. After Louis got back up he introduced us. One with very curly Hair and green eyes I noticed staring at Beth, I grinned.  
"Hello and who are you" said one with a Irish accent and blond hair.  
"This one the pretty black haired one her name is McKenzie". He said coming up to me and put his arm around me. I blushed and waved before shrinking back behind Louis' arm.  
"This is her best friend Beth, Harry stop staring". he said, Harry jumped on him saying he wasn't staring. All I could do is laugh at them. Then Niall grabbed me from behind and threw me on top of Louis. I could tell the same thing was happening to Beth, but I didn't really have time to react because Harry jumped on top of me, then Beth, Niall,Liam, and Zayn. While we were all laughing I could tell this would be the start of a Beautiful friendship and with some of us maybe more...

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
